In The Back Alley
by Dirty Little Half Blood
Summary: Barty Crouch Jr. The most wanted man in the wizarding world...and Alice Smith had just spotted him. Two years of work, about to reach it's height! Little does she know that there's a reason no-one's caught him yet. M for a reason, please review. Two shot.


_**This is a little FanFiction based on a dream I had, some details are slightly different so that the story makes sense to you (you know like when you have a dream and you just know some details automatically). I have also altered some details about the OC (who was actually a vision of how I imagine myself to be in my mid-twenties) to protect the identity of the not-so-innocent.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, to believe otherwise is just plain silly. Contains sexual material, hence the M rating, some violent themes, and language.**_

Diagon Alley wasn't exactly packed, but there _were_ enough people around to cause the general buzz of a crowd.

A tall, lithe, masculine figure sauntered through the street and swerved quickly into Knockturn Alley, his booted heels turning on the corner smoothly.

Around 10 seconds later, another figure, slightly smaller and feminine-right hand clutching a cherry wood wand, followed the first into the alley. Her orange converse bright against her black robes. Her difference in size seemed to mean she had to jog to keep up with the first figure.

As she rounded the corner, her cloak clung to her calves, her purple fringe flowing over her right eye. As she moved her left hand to sweep the hair to the side so she would be able to see the man ahead of her, she felt a strong grip on her right wrist-locking her arm against her side- and another wrap across the front of her chest, clasping her right shoulder. In panic her free hand flew to her captors forearm, gripping with all her might-hoping to stop it from moving to her neck and choking her.

Fear stopped her from turning her head, her chest heaving from shallow breaths. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as a pair of lips brushed against her ear...

"Now then little one...Why were you following me?" asked the voice of her captor. The voice was breathy and gruff, but there was a slight tremor...almost maniacal.

That snarky remark made the girls Auror's reflexes kick in. She released her left hand, forcing her elbow into man's gut. His grip released for a split second and the girl swept her right leg-knocking the man off of his feet and flat on his front, and on top of his right arm. She shoved the heel of her right foot into the small of his back and placed the ball of her left foot on top of his wrist-noticing that the man's wand was clenched in the trapped fist. She applied enough pressure to hold the wrist down and ensure he would be unable to move it with enough force to cast any form of spell.

"For a start...The name is _Alice_!" she hissed, clearly annoyed "Second, I'm not little-I'm vertically challenged" Alice felt the man chortle beneath her and dug her heel a little more forcefully into his back, smirking as she felt his muscles clench at the added pressure, "And third, being stuck in low level Auror work can get a little dull after two years-so I figured your head would fetch me a pretty little promotion into Magical Law Enforcement."

"My reputation proceeds me" said the man beneath her, turning his head so Alice could just see a brown eye glitter and his right cheek lift into, what she suspected was, a smirk. At this moment she felt his left hand begin to twitch and flex, as though gaining movement and grip on his wand.

Alice's reflexes snapped into action again, this time, forcing her right knee between the man's shoulder blades, her left foot crushing down harder on his wrist-effectively pinning him under her minute weight. She twisted the fingers of her left hand deep into his dark, short and wild hair-wrenching his head upwards- and pointing her wand into the pulse of his neck with her right hand.

"Not another move, Crouch" she whispered harshly into his right ear-her lips brushing against the shell. "Or I'll slit your throat so fast you wont even finish your final breath".

"Big words for a small woman" grunted Crouch, the muscles of his trapped wrist spasaming underneath Alice's foot.

"Well, this_ 'small woman',"_ she began, pulling his hair roughly "seems to have succeeded where all others have failed...The capture and imprisonment of Bartimus Crouch Jr."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Allie." replied Crouch, almost sniggering.

"Really, why would that be, _Barty_?" asked Alice, annoyed that Crouch was using her nickname. It sounded bitter coming out of his mouth.

Crouch clicked his tongue three times, as though in thought. "Two years as an Auror, was it?"

Alice huffed, confused by Crouch's question. "Is this _really_ the time to be discussing my career?"

Crouch chuckled, " Why yes actually...the perfect time if I may say so."

"Elaborate"

"Well, _now_ I know you cant stop me..."

"Stop you? Stop you from what?" asked Alice, who was once merely confused but was now utterly bamboozled.

"Stop me from doing this..." He hissed before clicking the fingers of his trapped hand.

Allie squealed as she felt the strong pull of a hook from behind her navel.

_**To be continued...  
**_

_**Please review :)  
**_


End file.
